Of Slytherins and Gryffindors
by Wittyheroine
Summary: Tristan and Rory discuss the possibilitiy of a relationship...between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. NOT a crossover. Trory.


Of Slytherins and Gryffindors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Harry Potter. **

Summary: Tristan and Rory discuss the possibilitiy of a relationship...between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. NOT a crossover. Trory.

She was sitting in the library as usual, her head burried in some old classic, or at least thats what he presumed she was reading. When he sat down across from her, she didn't even look up, she simply flipped to another page. Looking closely at the book, he saw that it wasthe latest Harry Potter book without its cover.

"You know," he started, "I enjoy those books. But I don't get why everyones so partcial to Gryffindors. They're such...goodies."

Rory looked up at him from her reading, her blue eyes glaring at him directly. "Considering what an asshole you are, it's only natural that you would think that. After all, everyone thinks Slytherins are assholes just as much as you think Gryffindors are goodies."

He snickered. There was nothing better then pissing her off, especially when they were talking about something she was passionate about. Her face got red, and she became incredibly snarky. It was quite charming, really.

"No need to take offense," Tristan said, "I wasn't saying either one was bad. They're both interesting, in their own ways with their own good qualities. Besides that, I was only voicing my opinion."

"No one asked you for it," she informed him and then he added, "can you please go away now?"

"I could, but I saw you reading that book and I just had to come over here and ask you your opinion on something," Tristan said. He had her. There was a flicker of interest in her eyes. She could never turn down a good conversation about literature and he knew it.

She hesitated, but then she opened her mouth and she asked, "What?"

"Do you believe that Malfoy and Hermione have a chance?" he questioned her. Of course, any person with a brain who knew the two of them would know he wasn't really talking about the book characters. It was just a short while after her breakup with bag boy and after that kiss of theirs, and he had to know.

However, he couldn't just ask her right out about the two of them. First of all, she'd be pissed. Second of all, she'd be pissed. Her being pissed at him was not something that he wanted. So he'd racked his brains looking for a way to ask her without really asking her.

It was then that he discovered her secret love of the Harry Potter series. He'd seen her reading (re-reading, most likely) the books around the school when the idea had popped into his head. In a lot of ways, he'd noticed, they were Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

If J.K. had already not set on Ron Weasley being Hermiones love interest, then Draco had a good chance. For some reason, fans as well as himself had noticed an odd tension between the two. They insulted each other, but deep down there was a grudging respect. After all, Draco had used Hermiones ideas now and then. If he had no respect for her, he would have completely dismissed them.

For himself and Rory, it was the same. Not that the two would ever admit it. Though they went around each other like kids on a playground, him pulling her pigtails every chance he got, or in his case, irritating her to no end, and she retailiated with the quick, witty insult to him.

So he'd settled on using Draco and Hermione as a way to ask her, instead of just doing it up front and screwing things up. Rory was smart, and as she read the series, and if she'd noticed what he had, then she would get the question.

She put her book down, and she had a musing look on her face. "Well, J.K. Rowling has been very open in saying that Ron and Hermione are going to end up together," she said, "That's obvious anyway, with the numerous mentions of Hermione acting like Mrs. Weasley at moments."

Tristan felt his heart sink. Oh god---she didn't get it. Perhaps he had better voice the question differently. "I mean," he said, "if something...well, if something were to happen to Ron---or should she change the storyline, well, do you think Malfoy and Hermione have a chance then?"

She blinked several times. Tristans stomach suddenly seemed a little wider. She had to get this. He couldn't be the only one who understood it. His friends had joked about this! God, it was obvious.

"I...I don't..." she looked puzzled. This was good. She was starting to realize what he was actually asking. Hopefully.

Rory shrugged. "Perhaps," she said, and Tristan felt his heart speeding up slightly, "I don't see why not. But...it would take a lot. After all, Malfoy is a _slytherin_." She was looking at him expectantly, and he got what she meant when she emphasized on the word 'Slytherin'.

"People do change," Tristan said, "and even Malfoy is capable of change."

A slight smile crossed her face. She got it. He knew that she got it. This was good...it was very, very, good. "Yes, well, I suppose," Rory said, "Hermione personally might be all for dating a Slytherin...if he changed. After all, she does seem like someone who would be for interhouse unity."

Tristan smiled. Yes, she got it. "That's good to know," Tristan said, "because despite being a Slytherin and all, I think Malfoy might be for interhouse unity. You know...if you got him away from his father...and he wasn't so set on the Slytherin rules and things...which under the right circumstances he'd be open to change."

"Then perhaps a changed Slytherin could go out with a Gryffindor," Rory said, "so perhaps Malfoy and Hermione do have a chance. If he wasn't so...Slytherin."

"Yes," he said, "if he wasn't so...Slytherin."

They were no longer talking about the characters anymore, and it was obvious. He had gotten through. Good. He was so elated, he felt like dancing. However, he remained cool and calm.

"Well," Tristan said, "that's all I wanted to know. If you thought Draco and Hermione had a chance."

"And they might," she said quickly, blushing slightly.

"Yes," Tristan said, "good to know you think they might." He smirked and then picked up his stuff. "I'll let you get back to your reading...Mary." She looked miffed for a second, and then she shook her head. He swore he saw a small smile cross her face.

Tristan shook his head and left the library, feeling better then he had in a long time. He had a chance.

**A/N: Okay, so I know its a little random, but I've been in a oneshot mood lately so I just wrote it. So give it a chance. ;) **


End file.
